In a data storage system using erasure encoding, it may be desired or necessary to generate new erasure encoded fragments, such as to reconstruct lost or damaged fragments or to add fragments. This process typically requires transferring at least some number of valid fragments over a network to a single point. These transferred fragments can then be utilized in order to rebuild an original file, which can then be used to reconstruct lost or damaged fragments, and/or generate new fragments. This can be a computationally complex and challenging problem, and transferring large numbers of fragments over the network can burden the network. It may also be desirable to verify the new fragments.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure presented herein has been made.